


one imposter remains

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Unreliable Narrator, but it's like small tho don't worry, there are a couple of bad words in there not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Look- everyone knows that Purple is soft for Blue. It's just such a shame that softness has no place on the murder boat.In which Green is burdened with mom-friend responsibilities, White needs to calm down, and Blue regrets skipping cardio.
Relationships: Blue/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168
Collections: Anonymous





	one imposter remains

**Author's Note:**

> if u know me irl NO YOU DON'T we are NOT talking about this at the next meeting asdhfjasldf  
> enjoy my shitty attempt to express one (1) emotion

It’s a heated discussion. Accusations are flying everywhere. Nasty words cut deep, but nothing was as nasty as the mangled remains of Cyan’s body that had been found in Navigation, nothing as deep as the knife that Yellow found in Orange’s back.

“It’s either Purple or Blue. It’s gotta be,” White hisses.

“Hey! I’ve been saying it’s Blue this whole time!” Purple protests, heart pounding wildly. They glance at Blue’s helmet, but the reflective surface reveals nothing. A blessing and a curse. Purple doesn’t think they could handle seeing the look in Blue’s eyes. 

It’s no secret that Purple is soft for Blue.  _ Too  _ soft, even. No matter. Purple’s distress adds credibility to their accusation. Something about heartbroken betrayal always rings true.

“Okay, okay. Here’s the plan. We’ll vote Blue this time, and if it’s not Blue, we can vote Purple the next round,” Green says, gently patting White’s arms to calm them down. 

“Damn, guys, it doesn’t have to get so heated every single time,” Blue says, and Purple is  _ sure  _ everyone can tell that they’re smirking under their helmet. Is Blue  _ trying  _ to get voted out? They’re so sus that “Imposter” might as well be written on the stupid sticky note on their helmet.

“ _ It doesn't have to get so heated _ -? Fucking- Orange was my  _ best friend,  _ you bastard!” White snarls, and if looks could kill, Blue and Purple would be piles of ashes. Fortunately, Green just keeps holding White back, placating, until they visibly calm down. “Fine. Let’s vote the fucker out. But Purple, if Blue  _ isn’t  _ the Imposter, you’re gonna  _ wish  _ it was you floating around out there. You’re fucking next.” 

“Listen, White’s being awfully sus,” Blue says, not even bothering to keep the snicker out of their voice. “So mad, and for what?”

White snaps, lunging for Blue. Only Green’s interference prevents another murder. 

Once White is firmly trapped in Green’s hold, Blue continues, “All I can say is it’s not me. I was gonna vouch for White, too, because I think they were doing  _ such _ good work, standing over Cyan’s body like that.” The sentence is loaded. Blue speaks with the air of someone who knows too much, but as all gazes snap to White, suspicious, and the arguing reignites, Purple realizes what they’re doing. 

“Y’all, stop. Blue’s trying to deflect- they’re trying to make sure we don’t get around to voting,” Purple almost has to yell above the newly rekindled clamoring. It doesn’t stop the wary glances in White’s direction, but it  _ does  _ make Green sigh and clap twice, reminiscent of an elementary school teacher.

“Settle down, everyone. Let’s vote.” 

The vote’s split evenly- Purple’s but an afterthought in the drama of the past few minutes. It comes down to a harrowing tie between Blue and White, but ultimately, White’s safe, and Blue- well, Blue abandons all dignity and  _ sprints _ . It’s a futile attempt- they’re tackled bodily to the ground and stuffed into the airlock room. Purple stands behind, not wanting to get too close, but White, helmet popped off, notices and jeers at them.

“Hey guys! Since Purple here was so eager to vote off Blue,  _ they _ should have the honor of tossing Blue out.” And it’s mean, it’s just  _ so mean _ . Everyone could hear the waver in Purple’s voice as they placed the final vote, breaking the tie between Blue and White. Everyone saw Purple condemn their favorite person on the ship to death. 

“Why, scared of facing them alone, White?” Yellow says under their breath, and Purple’s grateful for the defense, even if the resulting chaos makes their head hurt. 

“I’ll do it,” Purple says, unheard amongst the chaos. “I’ll do it,” Purple repeats, but again, their words are lost in the ebb and flow of petty disagreements and wild accusations.

“I said, I’LL DO IT!” Purple slams their hand down on the table, the loud sound jolting their Crewmates to attention. “I have a few words for that bastard.” 

“Purple, are you sure? You don’t have to.” Green says, and it’s so gentle that it just makes Purple feel worse. “White here is just being spiteful- they should be  _ thanking  _ you for not voting for them even when they were so nasty to you.” Green levels a pointed stare at White, who pretends not to see it. It’s not unlike watching a child get chastised by their parent after misbehaving in public.

“It’s- it’s alright,” Unseen by the rest, Purple’s lips press together, but everyone hears the devastation in their voice as they whisper, “I want- no, I- I  _ need _ to ask them  _ why _ .”

There’s a somber silence that even White doesn’t see fit to break. Green, always the mother hen, steps up, and places a protective arm around Purple’s shoulders, guiding them towards the airlock room where Blue resides. 

They’re a few steps from the door, far enough away that the others won’t hear them when Green murmurs, low and rumbling, “I don’t think it’s you, Purple. But if it’s not Blue, I wanna give you so much kudos for your acting right now, because despite what Blue got everyone to think back there, I firmly believe that White is  _ not  _ an Imposter.” 

The words slide ice-cold down Purple’s spine, a warning. It’s easy to forget that under Green’s big, teddy-bear persona, there lies a Crewmate as cold and cunning as any Imposter.  _ If it’s not Blue, I’ll be next _ . 

“Go get ‘em, bud.” And just like that, any trace of danger is wiped from Green’s stance, and they’ve receded back into their affable, parent-like facade. “We’re all standing behind you.”

Another veiled threat, another shiver. Purple can’t help but almost be glad when they open the door to the airlock room, turning their back on the Crewmates. Blue’s perched on a bench, legs swinging back and forth, back and forth. 

“Oh look, it’s the big hero, come to say goodbye,” Blue simpers.

Purple says nothing, just slams the door to the airlock behind them. Once the door is fully closed and the locks have engaged, isolating them from the others, Purple rips the helmet from their head and makes a beeline for Blue’s arms- the one truly safe space Purple has in this hellscape.  _ A safe space they wouldn’t have anymore _ , they think, and they feel like crying. There’s strength in numbers, after all, even for Imposters.  _ Especially  _ for Imposters.

Purple hadn’t wanted to lead the charge against their partner, but they’d been caught by White at Cyan’s body. There hadn't been a choice. They both knew that Purple was the better killer out of them both- they’d gotten both Orange and Cyan before Blue could even raise a hand against anyone. From there, it was simple. The Imposter with the better chance of winning had to stay, even at the cost of the other.

“Blue-” Purple chokes out. “Blue, I’m sorry.”

“Aww, baby. Will you miss me?” A sneer flirts at Blue’s lips, mocking, even as they pull Purple close to their chest and run a soothing hand through their hair. Blue is trembling. Purple doesn’t mention it. 

“I’m sorry-  _ I’m so sorry _ \- I don’t know what I’m going to do without you, Blue.” Purple whispers instead, so quiet and so shaky that Blue feels their heart break. 

Blue takes a deep, steadying breath-  _ why are they shaking so much? _ \- and pulls back, just enough to take off their helmet and look Purple in the eyes. “Don’t worry about it, love. It’s all part of the game. Just do the same as we’ve always done. You’re smart. You’re strong. We’ll be back together in no time.” 

_ Oh, right _ , Purple thinks, dazed.  _ It’s just a game _ . 

Just a game. Just a game. It’s easy to forget between rounds, between rising tensions and leftover grudges, between lobbies and ships and the constant, relentless nothingness of space.  _ Wait. I’ve forgotten something. Something important. What was it? Think, Purple. Think. What was it? I can’t remember. I can’t remember. I can’t remember- _

“-Purple!” Blue’s voice snaps Purple out of their spiralling panic, and concerned eyes gaze into theirs. It’s ironic, Purple thinks, that Blue’s eyes would be such a lovely shade of brown. Purple’s eyes travel Blue’s face, greedily mapping out the freckles, the beginnings of laugh lines that crinkle at the corners of their eyes. They drink in the flash of white teeth as Blue gives them their bravest, gentlest smile, the curve of Blue’s neck as they dip down to press a soft kiss to their forehead. 

“It’s been too long. Any longer, and they’ll start to question you. I did my best with White, but I know Green still suspects you,” Blue sighs again, and their hands come up to cup Purples’ face. Purple can  _ see  _ when the mask slides in place again, when Blue becomes the cocky Imposter, vanquished at the hands of his gallant Crewmates. “You never answered my question, darling. Will you miss me?” Blue jeers, and the quick shift is a silent reminder.  _ Stay strong. Stay smart. Stay safe. Win _ .

“Absolutely not,” Purple fires back, but the effect is lost by the tears that still stick to their eyelashes, by the warm, bittersweet adoration in their eyes, by the way that their body seems to gravitate towards Blue’s, even now. 

“You’re such- a shitty- liar,” Blue can’t help but chuckle, breaking character, and they punctuate every word with a small kiss. Cheek. Crown. Temple. Their hand slides from Purple’s cheek to tilt their chin up.

“You love me anyways,” Purple says, breath catching in their throat as they’re pinned by Blue’s gaze. Blue is stunning, otherworldly, confident and cocky and wild even as they face their own death. “You love me.”

“Mmm. I really do.” Soft lips meet chapped ones. Blue steals the breath from Purple’s lungs, but Purple’s heart is freely given. Their lips part, but they stay close, foreheads touching, sharing space. There’s peace for one beat, two beats, then-

Just like that, Blue’s backing away, shoving their helmet back on. They press the button to the airlock, and the door opens, revealing the smaller ejection chamber beyond. “I’ll be going now.” They stride towards the room, all puffed chest and bravado, but they pause at the threshold. “I’ll see you on the other side, my love. Make me proud.” 

Blue enters the ejection chamber, and they don’t look back. 

Purple slams their helmet back on as Blue is sucked into the merciless grasp of space. They won’t look. They  _ can’t  _ look. Outside, they know that the monitors are playing a livestream of Blue’s ejection, that the words “Blue was an Imposter” are scrolling across the screen. 

_ No. It wouldn’t be Blue. It would be Blue’s name- what’s Blue’s name?  _ It hits Purple then, what exactly they’ve forgotten in the web of lies and deceit, what exactly they’ve lost. 

_ Wait… What’s  _ my _ name? _

The question flies from Purple’s mind as the loud whoops of their Crewmates’ excitement grow closer, as the atmosphere of the game reinstates itself, heavy and oppressive, in Purple’s mind, leaving no room for silly thoughts. They are Purple. Nothing more, nothing less. Anything else is irrelevant. 

The Crewmates force their way through the door with a bang, borderline feral in their joy, and embrace Purple in a wave of giddy excitement. White is noticeably absent. 

“I  _ knew _ it wasn’t you!” Green crows, an uncharacteristic display of elation, and Purple can hear the sharp grin under their words. They shudder. The rest of the Crewmates babble similar nonsense, and Purple has never been so glad for their helmet. 

“Haha. Yeah.” Purple whispers, glancing out the windows. Blue’s body is already gone, retrieved by the Gamemasters, no doubt, but the image of their confidant, their lover, their fellow Imposter, floating and freezing in space, is burned into the back of Purple’s eyelids. 

“I’m so glad y’all trusted me,” Purple breathes, and the others take it for relief. Only Purple can feel the hot tears that drip down their cheeks, the silent sobs held tight in their chest, the sharp, aching pain of their grief.

_ Make me proud _ , Blue had said, and the memory loosens something inhuman in Purple’s chest, something cruel and vicious and bloodthirsty. There will be no mercy. Not this time. 

One Imposter remains. 

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee no thoughts head empty only bean people  
> let's all collectively agree that there are no plotholes in this fic pls and thank u  
> thank u for reading i hope u enjoyed


End file.
